All By Ourselves
by Jaydeezy
Summary: Jada has finally settled in with her brothers and starts her new life in Woodcrest. However, high school drama comes into effect and puts everyone in a tough spot. How will Huey, Riley, and Jada handle it without their grandfather's guidance?
_Life for us really changed. With Granddaddy gone, that meant Huey had to take care of us. We helped him when it came to buying groceries and paying bills. I was 14 now turning 15 in less than a month. Riley would be 16 in November and Huey turned 18 in December. We had all grown really close but still managed to fight all the time. Jazmine came over a lot too. Since her parents were always out or arguing her new home was with us. Most of her clothes were here too. Cindy, Hiro, and Caesar came very often too. There was never a time when they weren't at our house. The guest room officially became my room while Granddaddy's old room became Huey's. For us, life was just getting started all by ourselves._

* * *

Summer was coming to an ending and we weren't too excited about school.

"So what we gonna do on our last day of break?" Riley asked.

"We could go to the beach?" I suggested.

"I don't know, I've never really been there," Huey said.

"Why not?"

"Its a white community, why would we?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Lets just go.."

"Yea, Huey. Lets go!" Riley agrees. Huey sighed.

"Fine."

I squealed.

"I'm gonna call Jazmine. I know she'd want to come."

"Tell her to bring a one piece!" Huey called as I went upstairs.

"She won't listen!"

"Hello?" Jazmine said over the phone.

"Hey Jazzy! Wanna go to the beach with us?"

"Ohhh that'll be fun! Yea, I'll go."

"Okay, be ready in 10. Oh! And Huey said to wear a one piece."

"Of course he did. But he'll like what I'm wearing."

I laughed. Huey and Jazmine had been dating for almost a year now and Huey was very protective of her. He hated when any guy stared at her, talked to her, or even thought about her.

We all finished getting ready and Jazmine came by. She was wearing shorts, sandals, and her bikini top.

"I thought I told you to tell her to wear a one piece," Huey scowled.

"She did. But I wanted to wear something to," Jazmine got close to Huey's ear and whispered something. By the look on his face, it had to be something nasty. Their relationship was very... Raunchy. Jazmine became more seducive towards Huey and did anything in her power to make his face turn red or to make him.. Ya know.. Horny.

"Well! We gotta go!" I said. "Cindy just tested me. She and the boys are on their way."

"Alright, let's go," we all got into Huey's jeep which I loved since it was more like a summer jeep where you could just hop in and feel the air.

Getting there, there was a girl with them.

"Who's that?" I asked Cindy.

"Caesar's new girlfriend."

"Excuse me?"

"Yea. Her names Onika or Monika. Something like that."

My heart sank a little. I had had a crush on Caesar for a while and him having a girlfriend made me feel like the world was ending.

"Jada, you okay?" Cindy asked.

"Uh, yea. I'm just uh, thinking."

Cindy gave me a concerned look but nodded.

"Hey Jada! Come meet my new girlfriend!" Caesar called.

"C-coming!" I says and slouch towards them.

"Jada this is Anika. Anika, this is my friend Jada."

"Oh I've heard of you! You're this girl who sings at Hiro's parties."

"Yep," I give a nervous laugh. "That's me."

"You're a lot prettier up close."

The girl complimenting me made my stomach turn. Why was she so nice?

"Thanks," I managed to say.

I walked towards Jazmine who sat on a beach towel under an umbrella.

"Everything okay, Jayjay?" She asked.

"Caesar's new bitch is too nice to hate," I said.

"I know you're jealous because that's Ceez's new girl but you can't hate her."

"You're right but, I thought it was obvious that I liked him," I said.

"It was. But Caesar isn't as bright as most guys are. You know," Jazmine adds as she looks at Huey watching Hiro and Riley throw sand at each other. "Huey couldn't even tell I liked him."

I laughed.

"Really?"

"Yea. I was shocked too. It was so obvious."

"Yea soooo obvious," I said. Jazmine gave me a look.

"But don't let her get to you. There are so many fish in the sea."

"Yea. There is."

"Are y'all niggas just gon sit there and tan or are y'all gone have fun!?" Cindy asked from across the beach.

"You heard her," I said getting up. "Lets go!"

Jazmine and I ran to everyone and started throwing water at them. Huey picked me up and had Riley put sand in my bikini bottom.

"RILEY!" I yelled in a fit of laughter. "Stop!"

"I'll save you Jay!" Cindy threw a water balloon at Riley then at Huey who dropped me.

"Ow!" I yelled looking up at my brother. "That hurt!"

"Whoops," he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Jay!" Hiro called. I ran over to him.

"What's good?"

"How about a little treat for everyone here?" He asked pointing to his turn tables. I smirked. Since I first sang to Hiro, he had me singing at every party he threw.

Hiro played a beat on a song we were working on and I began. People began to gather around. Jazmine and Cindy hopped on stage since they were kinda my back up dancers.

 _Do you recall_

 _Not long ago_

 _We would walk on the sidewalk_

 _Innocent, remember?_

 _All we did was care for each other_

 _But the night was warm_

 _We were bold and Young_

 _All around, the wind blows_

 _We would only hold on to let go_

 _Blow a kiss, fire a gun_

 _We would need someone to lean on_

 _Blow a kiss, fire a gun_

 _All we need is somebody to lean on_

 _Blow a kiss, fire a gun_

 _We would need someone to lean on_

 _Blow a kiss, fire a gun_

 _All we need is somebody to lean on_

A beat played and people started dancing with us. Our small area was crowded with people.

 _What will do?_

 _When we get old?_

 _Will we walk down the same road?_

 _And you be left, by my side_

 _Standing strong as the waves roll over_

 _And the night was warm_

 _We were bold and young_

 _All around, the wind blower_

 _We would only hold on to let go_

 _Blow a kiss, fire a gun_

 _We would need someone to lean on_

 _Blow a kiss, fire a gun_

 _All we need is somebody to lean on_

 _Blow a kiss, fire a gun_

 _We would need someone to lean on_

 _Blow a kiss, fire a gun_

 _All we need is somebody to lean on_

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! So I know I said I was gonna crest the sequel after I finish the Freemans but I had too many ideas for this and I wanted to get them all done and posted. So here's the sequel to The Third Freeman and the song Jada sang was Lean on By Major Lazor.**


End file.
